Plan B
by Sermione
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are in a battle, but the plan doesn't go well. And there is a dark shadow of the sith behind... Set between AOC and ROS.
1. Prologue

This is Anakin and Obi-Wan (maybe Padme too?) 's story. They are in a battle. However, Anakin's plan doesn't go well (honestly his plan never went well, right?)….. Hope you enjoy! (if someone is reading this, I mean..;;) Sorry if some of my grammar is wrong. English isn't my first language. Oh, and chapter 1 is short….

I don't own Star Wars.

 _ **Plan B**_

Chapter 1

 _Force_ , he thought to himself. "Oh, Force…." He muttered. This was really not going to work. It would take too many risks. Even for _him_. He always liked adventures and all, yet this was really a dumb plan, even for him. The only reason he was doing this was because there was no other way. This was the only way.

"General Skywalker? You don't seem well…" Anakin shook his head. He had to concentrate.

"I'm okay, Rex. Just a little tired. Go back to your position. We're going to start plan _A._ "

"Sir. Yes, sir!" After Rex went back, Anakin noticed Obi-Wan staring at him.

"What?"

"Did you have plan B, Anakin?"

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask that?"

"You usually don't have another plan," Obi-wan answered.

Anakin laughed. Teasing his old master never went boring. "Well, I don't have plan B, actually."

Obi-Wan seemed to be dumbfounded by that. Then he sighed. "Sometimes I think you really act like child."

Anakin grinned and replied, "I bet."


	2. Chapter 1: Just a dream

Wow! I didn't think someone would review this! Thank you very much….

This is Anakin and Obi-Wan (maybe Padme too?) 's story. They are in a battle. However, Anakin's plan doesn't go well (honestly his plan never went well, right?)….. And moreover, there is an evil shadow of the sith behind. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if some of my grammar is wrong. English isn't my first language.

I don't own Star Wars.

 _ **Plan B**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Fire. Lava. Pain. And…hate. He was dueling…on the rocks floating on the lava. The blue lightsabers were humming and attacking each other. He was with so much rage and hate that he couldn't see the person he was dueling with. By the time he felt he stopped shaking his lightsaber fiercely, he heard a voice. The voice was full of regrets and sadness and so many emotions. It was a man's voice. It was his ex-master's voice._

 _Obi-Wan was talking - no, shouting - to him. "It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."_

 _Was he dueling with Obi-Wan? That couldn't be. But then he felt his mouth opening…. "You underestimate my power."_

 _Obi-Wan replied, "Don't try it."_

 _Anakin couldn't help but he saw his legs jumping. He was jumping above lava—to Obi-Wan—but he never succeeded. His limbs-his two legs and one hand-was cut off and he fell down helplessly to the ground, in front of Obi-Wan. He was in so great pain. He was suffering. He even felt his body burning._ He was suffering _._

 _"You were the chosen one!" Cried Obi-Wan. Anakin could hardly see him. He then continued, "It was said you were destined to destroy the sith, not join them!"_

 _If only Anakin wasn't burning, he would have wonder what Obi-Wan was talking about. However, instead he hollered, "I HATE YOU!"_

 _Obi-Wan seemed too sorrowful. Anakin had seen him sad before, but this was really like he was heart-broken._

 _Obi-Wan cried to him. "You_ were _my brother, Anakin. I loved you!" With that he started to walk up the rocks. He glanced behind once, but he kept walking. And he disappeared._

 _Anakin screamed. Not only because of his pain, but everything. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be true. It was impossible. Now he couldn't scream anymore. He was about to die, wasn't he? He would really welcome the death. Living was more painful….._

 **Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. And hate….leads to suffering….**

 _The voice said, in his head._

Anakin Skywalker suddenly woke up. He looked around. His clothes were wet in sweat. And he wasn't in fire, he was in his bed. Well, not his home—this was the battle field—but bed. Was he dreaming? But that was so realistic…Like…like the one with his mother's… No. That wouldn't. It's _not_ the Force vision.

But how can he justify that?

He just wished.

He wished it to be a bad dream.

Just a dream.


	3. Chapter 2: Padme and the sith lord

_Thank you for the reviews! This is the 2_ _nd_ _chapter…._

CHAPTER 2

* * *

While Anakin was struggling with the dream and the 'dumb' plan, there was a big impact on the Clone Wars.

— _Count Dooku was captured._

He was captured by the pirates-which was pretty weird compared to his fame—and he was in the prison on the planet named _Glysoft_.

Therefore, by the senate and Jedi Council's vote, Padme Amidala, the ex-queen of Naboo and lately the senator of Naboo,

was taking a ride to Glysoft with Republic forces and a Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. …To bring Dooku to Coruscant.

* * *

Padme was worried. She should be happy to capture Dooku, she knew it. But Dooku was not the kind of person who get caught like this, so easily.

She was also worried of Anakin. He hadn't send any message to her since the last time she saw him.

 _He is just busy. Remember, duty comes first_ , she told herself.

But she can't help with her feelings!

Padme sighed. She had to concentrate on her task. Still, she couldn't. Force!

Just then, her comlink rang. She took it.

"Senator? This is General Unduli. We are approaching the planet."

"Thank you, Master Unduli. I will prepare soon,"she replied.

* * *

He twitched. He had felt a small disturbance in the Force. Was it related to young Skywalker? Probably.

He could sense Anakin's…suffering now. He needed more information, so he searched Anakin in the Force again.

There he was. Anakin was struggling from the…dream. The Force Vision. He wondered about its details. Maybe he'll have to ask Anakin.

Anakin would tell him. He always did. He had gained Anakin's respect and beliefs.

That poor boy. He was so naïve. He even considered him as a father.

He would tell him…like the one with his mother's. Like his marriage with Padme Amidala. Palpatine smiled. It was all very easy to deceive the boy.

* * *

 _Sorry if this chapter is too short. But if you're alright, please leave some reviews_!


End file.
